Conventionally, a variety of structures are known as methods for manufacturing this type of membrane switch member. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 19, a method for manufacturing a membrane switch member 105 is known in which a membrane switch sheet 103 includes a flat portion 101 and a protruding portion 102, and a resin layer 104 is fused only to a back face of the flat portion of the membrane switch sheet 103 (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).